Ni antes, ni después
by KohanaSaotome
Summary: La cosas llegan a su debido tiempo. Ni antes después. Sin embargo Akane pasará por ciertas dificultades antes de comprenderlo.


**_Ni antes, ni después_**

-¿Son todos señora Oshiro? –preguntó la muchacha, sosteniendo un cachorro de raza kishu en sus manos.

-Sí –asintió la mujer -Estos cachorros están muy inquietos –pronunció preocupada tomando el animalito y metiéndolo detrás de la pequeña reja que estaba atravesada en el pasillo que conducía a su patio.

-Creo que tienen ganas de salir –dijo la chica mirando a los traviesos perritos que trataban de derribar de nuevo la barrera.

-Aún están muy pequeños para eso. Tal vez el próximo mes –anunció -Muchas gracias por la ayuda Akane –dijo a la chica que casualmente pasaba por su casa cuando los cachorros se habían escapado y se había detenido para ayudarle con ellos.

-No es nada –sonrió ampliamente y la mujer se le quedó mirando. Qué linda sonrisa. Era una niña muy bonita, a pesar de vestir esa falda hasta las rodillas y blusa blanca de aquel uniforme, aun así se veía encantadora. Maternalmente la señora acarició los suaves cabellos su cabeza –Tienes un cabello muy lindo-

-¿Usted cree?-preguntó -Pienso que está demasiado corto –dijo tomando un mechón y tocando las puntas. Apenas y estaba debajo de los hombros. Todavía le faltaba más de la mitad para que estuviera del largo de Kasumi.

-Creo que está muy bien como lo llevas. Eres una chica muy bonita-

-Gracias señora Oshiro –respondió algo apenada, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Muchos chicos deben estarte invitando a salir –comentó muy segura.

-No. La verdad no –dijo sinceramente.

-¡Ay niña! ¡No tienes que ser tan modesta! –pronunció escandalosamente, haciendo un ademán.

-Pero si le-

-Mira la hora –la interrumpió al mirar su reloj -¿Por qué no te adelantas? Ya casi es tu entrada-

-Tiene razón-

-Gracias de nuevo por tu ayuda –mencionó con una sonrisa, la muchacha le devolvió el gesto y se despidió con su mano -¡No rompas muchos corazones, pequeña Akane! –dijo juguetonamente a la chica que se encontraba en la calle para emprender el camino a la secundaria.

-Claro –musitó para sí pensando en lo "locos" que volvía a los muchachos.

* * *

-¿Viste el juego de los Marinos anoche?-

-No pude, la tarea de Matsumoto fue demasiada –mencionó un desvelado Daisuke.

-Te dije que la empezaras el lunes –le recriminó Hiroshi cuando estaban por entrar al patio de la escuela.

-Ya qué –dijo cuando emitía un bostezo -De todos modos la terminé –musitó con cansancio.

-¡Hola muchachos! –saludó animosamente una chica. Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a la indiscutible dueña de aquella voz. Akane Tendo. De sólo escuchar su nombre se ponían a temblar.

-Hola –saludó con voz poco audible Hiroshi.

-Hola Akane –saludó Daisuke mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? –preguntó con cierta incomodidad al verse recibida de esa forma.

-Nada –respondió simple Hiroshi.

-No, nada de nada, ¿verdad? –contestó Daisuke, mirando a su amigo.

-Oh -musitó ella antes de que hubiera un silencio incomodo entre los tres por algunos momentos -Oigan, ¿qué tal les fue con la tarea de-

-A- Adiós Akane –pronunció algo nervioso Hiroshi -Tenemos que ir a –volvió a mirar a su amigo asustado.

-Sí, se nos hace tarde, para… bueno ¡eso! –exclamó el otro -¡Adiós! –se despidió antes de correr junto a Hiroshi.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre le ocurría lo mismo? Se preguntaba la chica al ver a esos dos muchachos correr de forma tan rápida ¿Por qué de más de un año para acá le ocurría eso con los chicos? ¿Acaso sufría de alguna enfermedad? ¿O podría ser? -Instintivamente olió su blusa. No. Olía a rosas como siempre.

* * *

-Hiroshi me invitó a salir –pronunció con alegría Yuka -Quiere que salgamos hoy-

-¿En serio? –preguntó Sayuri con sus manos en el rostro.

-Sí, acaba de pedírmelo esta mañana-

-Qué bien Yuka –pronunció Akane con una sonrisa.

-¡Ay Akane estoy tan emocionada!-

-Se nota, pero deberías tomarlo con más calma –aconsejó la chica del cabello negro azulado.

-Eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que es estar en mis zapatos –dijo a Akane y esta no se tomó nada bien la respuesta.

-¿Y que si no lo sé? –dijo con seriedad.

-Oye, me refería a que no sabes lo que se siente porque nunca te han invitado –se llevó una mano a la boca, había hablado de más. Sayuri sólo se quedó mirando a las dos chicas.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quiero algo como eso? –dijo Akane con algo de molestia.

-Akane, no te lo tomes así. Yo no qu-

-¿Y qué si nunca lo han hecho? –le interrumpió más enfadada -No es algo que me interese-

-Akane, no lo dije para-

-Ya me voy –pronunció con malestar -Nos vemos mañana –se despidió, alejándose de las chicas.

* * *

-Ya llegué –saludó no muy animada.

-Hola Akane –dijo su hermana mayor con una sonrisa -¿Cómo te fue?-preguntó ajustándose un poco el delantal.

-Bien –respondió secamente cuando se quitaba los zapatos.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –interrogó con interés.

-Nada –contestó áspera y tomó camino para el segundo piso.

-¡Akane!-

-¡Dije que no me pasa nada! –exclamó cuando subía las escaleras.

-Ay no- lamentó -¿Ahora qué? –dijo mirando cómo se perdía la silueta de su hermana cuando localizaba ya el segundo piso. Esos arrebatos no le gustaban nada. Bueno, siempre había sido una niña impulsiva y voluntariosa, pero ahora que estaba en "esa edad" se había vuelto más sensible que nunca. Esperaba que sólo fuera una fase.

-Hola Kasumi –escuchó que la saludaba su otra hermana.

-Hola Nabiki –dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó cuando se descalzaba.

-Es Akane –dijo afligida.

-¿Ahora qué le pasa? –preguntó cansada.

-No lo sé. Llegó muy molesta-

-Kasumi eso ya no es novedad –pronunció con algo de molestia.

-Nabiki, no lo sé…-

-No puede continuar de esa forma, andar por la vida enojándose, ¿Quién hace eso?-preguntó haciendo un ademán -Ya se le pasará –restó importancia. Ese mal genio no le podía durar para siempre, ¿o sí?

-Eso espero-

* * *

-Una cita –dijo entre dientes la chica ya vestida con un short y blusa de manga corta -Una cita, claro -¿Cómo si ella deseara eso? La verdad no lo deseaba, pero… pero ¿por qué por una extraña razón se sentía fuera? ¿Desplazada? A todas sus amigas al menos alguna vez las habían invitado a salir, tal como le había pasado a Yuka hoy ¿Por qué a ella no? ¿No era fea o sí? –tomó el espejo que se encontraba en su escritorio y se miró. No. No. Observó su reflejo, su rostro, ¿Era bonita, cierto? Se parecía a sus hermanas, ellas eran lindas. Además siempre recibía cumplidos… bueno cumplidos de la gente mayor, rememoró a la señora Oshiro.

* * *

-¿Hija, te pasa algo malo?-preguntó con interés el Soun cuando tomaba otro trozo de pescado -Estás muy pensativa, ¿No estarás así por algún muchacho? JAJAJAJAJA –río sonoramente, mientras que para sus adentros pensaba en otra cosa -_Espero que no_ –se decía cuando evocaba a ciertas personas con las que tenía cierto trato.

-¿Cómo crees papá? –pronunció con molestia Akane. Como si algún muchacho la tomara en cuenta.

-Ay hijita, pero no te enfades –dijo nerviosamente.

-Akane creo que deberías enfadarte menos –mencionó Nabiki –Si lo sigues haciendo, para cuando tengas treinta tendrás la cabeza llena de canas–dijo a la chica de cabello negro azulado -No creo que a tu marido le agrade eso-

_CRACK_, se escuchó el sonido de madera quebrándose.

-Nabiki, por favor –dijo Kasumi preocupada observando a una molesta Akane, que sostenía dos palillos rotos en la mano.

-¿Qué? De todos modos es la verdad –dijo despreocupadamente la mediana de las Tendo antes de tomar otro bocado.

* * *

¡Esa Nabiki! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso? Pocas veces le hacía caso, pero hoy de verdad le habían llegado esos comentarios ¡Ushh!, pensó con enfado. No, no, no. Tenía que serenarse, lo mejor sería olvidarlo y despejarse de todas las ideas que paseaban por su cabeza, se dijo Akane al verse dentro del cine. Una película le haría bien para olvidarse un poco de todo. No era su costumbre ir sola, a veces iba con sus hermanas o amigas, pero bueno ¿por qué no? Un tiempo a consigo misma le serviría mucho.

-A ver…-dijo cuando miraba la cartelera -¿_Sueño de amor_? –dijo con cierto disgusto al ver el ridículo poster de la película. ¡Bah! ¡Claro que no! Se consideraba romántica, pero no una cursi. Compadecía a los pobres chicos que se veían arrastrados por sus novias para ver tales bodrios. Cualquier muchacho que pudiese salir con ella, sería tan afortunado, dijo una engreída vocecita. Siguió observando que más había. Esa parecía interesante. Qué muchacho tan apuesto, pensó para sí con una sonrisa cuando miraba la fotografía de aquel actor de ojos azules y cabello negro que últimamente era tan popular en los filmes de acción.

-¡Akane! –escuchó que la llamaban.

-¡Yuka! –saludó con alegría, olvidándose completamente del incidente de había pasado unas horas atrás -Hiroshi, hola –sonrió al saludarlo.

-Hola Akane –dijo con algo de reserva, "como siempre" ¿Tan mal le caía?, pensaba la chica.

-¿Vienes con alguien? –preguntó su amiga.

-No. Decidí venir sola –respondió emitiendo una risa al final.

-¿Quieres venir a ver _Sueño de Amor_ con nosotros? –sugirió con amabilidad la chica.

-Yuuukaaa –masculló por lo bajo el chico, advirtiendo con sus ojos. Acción que no pasó desapercibida para Akane.

-Gracias por la invitación –retribuyó el ofrecimiento de su amiga -Pero ya sabes como por ahí dicen dos son compañía, tres son multitud –respondió tranquilamente -Que se diviertan –dijo con una sonrisa -Esperaré la mía –anunció señalando la hora, todavía faltaba mucho para la función.

-De acuerdo –respondió la muchacha -Nos vemos –se despidió cuando tomaba del brazo a su acompañante y tomaban el camino hacia la dulcería.

-Yuka, quiero palomitas de maíz –pronunció el chico.

-Enseguida te las compro cielo –dijo con dulzura la chica, sin dejar el brazo del muchacho. Mientras tanto la menor de las Tendo observaba la escena sin poder creer lo que veía. Increíble.

-_Yuka quiero palomitas de maíz_ –imitó bobamente la voz de su compañero de clases e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

* * *

-Akane, ¿qué tienes ahora? –preguntaba intranquila Kasumi mientras veía a su hermana tomar con fuerza la silla de su escritorio para sentarse en ella.

-¡Nada! –exclamó abriendo con fuerza un libro y hojeándolo sin el menor cuidado.

-¿Cómo que nada?-dijo con desesperación -Ya es la segunda vez en el día –anunció -Esos cambios de humor no me gustan en absoluto –advirtió con seriedad.

-¡Soy adolescente! ¡Déjame en paz! –exclamó al levantarse de la silla para tomar lugar en su cama y recostarse boca abajo, con su rostro en la almohada.

-¿Y qué?-dijo la castaña con el ceño algo fruncido -¿Alguna vez me viste haciendo estas cosas? –le recordó que ella nunca se había dado el lujo de hacer aquello.

-Ya sé ¡Tú eres perfecta! –dijo lastimosamente antes de hundir su rostro de nuevo en la almohada, ¿Por qué Kasumi no la podía dejar en paz? Ya se sentía demasiado mal y más ahora recordándole con su persona a cuantos años luz estaba de llamar la atención del doctor Tofu.

-¿Qué?-pronunció confundida.

-Todas son perfectas, menos yo-pronunció con la voz quebrada -A nadie le importo –la escuchó sollozar contra la almohada.

-Akane, ¿qué estás diciendo? –decía con desesperación, no entendiendo nada de lo que decía.

-Yo sé el misterio de porqué está así Kasumi –mencionó la voz de Nabiki y su hermana mayor volteó hacia donde estaba ella en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué dices? –preguntó la castaña de cabello largo. Nabiki cerró la puerta del cuarto, se recargó contra ella y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sé el motivo de su mal humor –pronunció con seguridad.

-¿De qué hablas Nabiki? –volvió a interrogarle.

-Está enfadada porque ningún chico le presta atención –soltó.

-¡No es verdad! –sentenció al levantarse inmediatamente para ver a Nabiki.

-Lo sabía –dijo astutamente la mediana al ver su reacción.

-Nabiki, ¿de qué estás hablando? -requirió Kasumi.

-Eso –señaló lo que acababa de decir -Akane está molesta porque ningún chico muestra interés en ella-

-¿Es eso lo que te pasa? –preguntó a su hermana menor -Qué despistada soy -dijo algo avergonzada -No creí que ya te interesaras en salir con muchachos-

-¡No quiero! –exclamó efusivamente, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu preocupación? –pronunció confundida Kasumi.

-Kasumi, es una chica de quince años por la que ningún chico demuestra un interés, ¿Cómo crees que se siente? –dijo Nabiki.

-Vaya, entonces tu enojo se debe a que han herido tu ego –dijo algo seria la mayor de las Tendo. Eso no estaba bien.

-Se merece estar sola debido al sólo hecho de tener esos pensamientos en su hueca cabeza –pronunció sin tacto alguno Nabiki. Alguien tenía que decirle unas cuantas verdades a esa mocosa.

-¡Nabiki! –la reprendió su Kasumi. Esa no era la manera de decirle las cosas.

-¡Es verdad lo que dice! –respondió lastimosamente Akane, con intenciones de volver a llorar -Soy una egoísta-

-Claro que no –le aseguró -Es normal que te sientas así –dijo al tomarla de los hombros.

-Quiere lo que no puede tener, eso es todo –pronunció fríamente Nabiki.

-Akane, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? –preguntó a su hermanita.

-Es algo tan bobo –respondió con la mirada abajo.

-No es cierto -contrarió -Es algo que te incomoda y te hace sentir triste-

-Soy tan fea Kasumi –dijo cuando se le salían algunas lágrimas.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –mencionó con suavidad, limpiando cariñosamente su rostro.

-¿Por qué nadie me quiere? Todos parecen asustados o disgustados por mi sola presencia –pronunció triste.

-Akane, eso no es cierto –trató de convencerla.

-Déjamelo a mí Kasumi -dijo Nabiki -A ver tú niña –llamó su atención cuando se hacía espacio entre Akane y Kasumi y sentaba en la cama -¿Quieres saber la razón por la cual todos los muchachos te huyen?-

-…-

-¿Quieres saber o no? –preguntó de nuevo y Akane asintió -Los chicos te huyen porque les gustas –dijo mirándola directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué? –pronunció sin comprender lo que le decía.

-Sí-

-No tienes que mentir para hacerme sentir mejor –dijo incrédula.

-Akane, por favor –hizo un ademán -Lo que te digo es cierto –sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a su hermana menor.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó cuando abría un pequeño paquete -¿Fotos mías?-dijo extrañada -¿Esto qué tiene que ver?-

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas he vendido de estas el día de hoy?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Un gran paquete se vendió cuando pasé por la salida de tu escuela-

-¿Estás diciendo que vendiste fotos mías?-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo -¿Qué clase de enferma eres? –demandó el atrevimiento de Nabiki.

-¿Hiciste qué? –reclamó Kasumi.

-Oigan, se me ocurrió ese experimento –se defendió -Y resultó mejor de lo que creí-

-Nabiki –dijo Akane su nombre con intención de decirle más, pero esta la interrumpió.

-Akane, ¿no lo ves? Los chicos están locos por ti, pero tienen miedo de lo que puedas pensar de ellos-

-No es verdad –respondió segura -Si fuera así, por lo menos se atreverían a hablarme-

-Son muchachos en el exterior, pero aún tienen algo de mente de niños. Sólo están asustados. Cree lo que te digo-

-Nabiki, no me parece correcto que hayas hecho eso –dijo su hermana mayor.

-¡Ay Kasumi! –exclamó restando importancia.

-Nada de ¡Ay Kasumi! Esto lo va a saber papá -

-Si lo haces se enterará de la preocupación de Akane-dijo sonriente -Y eso es algo que no quieres, ¿verdad? –dijo con astucia mirando a su hermanita.

-No –respondió entre dientes a Nabiki, apretando las sábanas de su cama.

-Así me gusta –pronunció complacida levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta -Me alegra haberte ayudado –pronunció antes de salir.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ella? –dijo con preocupación Kasumi.

-Querrás decir, ¿qué vamos a hacer con ella?-

-Tengo que decirle a papá sobre esto-

-No. Por favor no –le suplicó -Ya bastante vergüenza tengo, para que todavía se entere. Creerá que soy una boba-dijo lastimosamente -¿Qué padre se emociona con el hecho que su hija salga con chicos? Pensará que quiero tener un novio. Y conociéndolo como lo conozco se asustará y pensará que me casaré mañana. No creo que le emocione pensar en sus hijas y en el matrimonio –supuso.

-No lo sé Akane… No es correcto que Nabiki haya hecho eso-

-Por favor no –volvió a rogarle.

-Está bien, no lo haré –cedió y suspiró con cansancio -Regresando a lo tuyo-

-…-

-No te pongas así -dijo al ver su expresión -Akane, todas estas cosas que estás sintiendo son totalmente normales-le aseguró -No debes preocuparte por nada. Vas a ver que dentro de un tiempo se hará más claro y algún chico querrá conocerte-mencionó con una sonrisa -Se harán muy buenos amigos-hizo una pausa antes de reír levemente -Y quien sabe que pueda ocurrir después eso-

-¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó algo animada. Todavía tenía esperanzas que el doctor Tofu algún día la viera diferente, pero bueno si eso no ocurría algún otro chico aparecería en su vida, ¿no? -¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-preguntó.

-Porque lo estoy, ¿Quién no te querría Akane? –le dijo cálidamente.

-Gracias Kasumi –sonrió al tomar la mano de su hermana.

-¿Por qué ya no quieres hablar conmigo?-interrogó peinando un mechón de cabello de su hermana -De un tiempo para acá te guardas todo-hizo una pausa-Eso no es bueno. Akane sabes que siempre estaré contigo para ayudarte-

-Lo sé –contestó algo avergonzada.

-¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño?-sugirió al levantarse de la cama. Eso la relajaría -Ya casi está lista la cena –pronunció al salir del cuarto.

* * *

-¡Nabiki! -

La aludida escuchó su nombre y se dio media vuelta para ver a su hermana menor que la llamaba –Hola Akane, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí? –preguntó extrañada de verla en el patio de la preparatoria.

-Es que olvidé que Kasumi me pidió que te diera esto –le entregó algunos moldes de galletas a la castaña, la cual no se veía muy emocionada de recibirlos, ¿ella hornear? Sí, como no. Para eso estaban sus amigas.

-¿No se te hace tarde para la escuela? –hizo referencia mirando el reloj del edificio.

-Correré –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oye Nabiki Tendo –se acercó un chico alto y de cabello castaño.

-Espera Kuno, ¿no ves que estoy con mi hermana?-pronunció algo molesta.

-¿Tu hermana? –expresó con cierta sorpresa, pero después esbozó una sonrisa para la chica -Encantado, soy Kuno Tatewaki. La cometa de la escuela Furinkan –saludó con caballerosidad.

-Me llamo Akane, es un placer conocerte –dijo sonriente.

-El placer es todo mío-respondió el joven -Nabiki, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías una hermana tan bonita?-

-¿Eh? –volteó alrededor Akane, ¿Kasumi no estaba por aquí? O ¿sí?

-Kuno, tú siempre tan halagador –dijo sarcásticamente al chico.

-Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos –pronunció con galantería y se despidió para entrar en la escuela.

-Nos vemos –dijo al amable chico.

-Te veré en casa Akane –anunció Nabiki -Apúrate o si no terminaras castigada –llamó la atención de la chica.

-Adiós –se despidió de Nabiki y comenzó a correr pensando en el chico que había conocido -¿Será verdad lo que dijo?, ¿Cree que soy bonita? –se preguntó sonrojada mientras que rápidamente emprendía el camino a la escuela.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué! –saludó enérgicamente.

-Hola Akane –pronunció con alegría Kasumi -Vaya, estás muy feliz, ¿Pasó algo en la escuela? ¿Algo bueno? –preguntó con interés al ver a su hermana de tan buen humor.

-¿Qué? –se sonrojó enseguida –No. No nada en especial-

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado me alegra –dijo sonriente.

* * *

-Ese chico Kuno parece muy agradable –dijo Akane, llamando la atención de Nabiki, la cual unos momentos atrás estaba concentrada mirando el televisor.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto –dijo sarcástica, pero su hermana no captó lo que quiso decir.

-¿Es de tu clase? –preguntó la chica.

-Sí-respondió -Es un chico bastante peculiar-

-Lo imagino. Fue muy amable conmigo –sonrió.

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas Akane –se levantó del suelo -Te veré al rato-

* * *

-19 –escuchó por segunda vez el número de su pedido, rápidamente se levantó de la silla donde esperaba, cerrando el libro que hace unos momentos estaba leyendo y caminó hacia el mostrador donde hacían entrega del pan recién hecho –Gracias–respondió con amabilidad al señor que la había atendido -Mmmm, ¿Qué más falta? –pronunció la chica, poniendo la bolsa de papel que contenía el pan y el libro sobre el mostrador mientras miraba la lista que le había dado su hermana mayor.

-Akane Tendo, hola –escuchó que la saludaban, dejo lo que hacía, alzó la mirada y observó el joven que venía hacia ella.

-Hola Kuno –le saludó con simpatía al chico.

-Hoy te ves mucho más linda que ayer -

-Gracias –dijo en voz poco audible. No estaba acostumbrada a que le hablaran así.

-Qué coincidencia encontrarte, yo que sólo venía a comprar algunos pastelillos –anunció enseñándole una bolsa bastante generosa –¿Qué viniste a comprar tú?-

-Yo vine por pan recién hecho que me encargó mi hermana mayor –indicó tomando el objeto –Lo necesita para la cena-

-¿Qué tienes aquí? –interrogó y tomó el maltratado libro que estaba en el mostrador -Vaya, este es muy bueno –dijo cuando leyó el título.

-Me lo han dicho, por eso lo estoy leyendo –respondió con ánimo. De verdad estaba enganchada con el libro, tanto que lo llevaba a todas partes para terminarlo lo antes posible, por eso estaba tan gastado, aparte claro lo que había hecho con el pobre libro cuando llegó del cine el otro día.

-¿Qué edad tienes? -preguntó -Es decir, es poco común que una chica tan joven tenga estos gustos tan selectivos –dijo al indicar la obra.

-Cumplí quince en marzo –sonrió recordando el mes pasado.

-Quince –pronunció con admiración -Yo cumplí dieciséis a principios de año -

-Furinkan debe ser genial, ¿cierto? –hizo referencia a la edad del chico.

-Lo es. Espero encontrarte el año próximo-hizo una pausa y le entregó el libro a la muchacha -Sería extraordinario verte por los pasillos de la escuela-

-Seguro-respondió cortamente, ya que tenía que irse. Kasumi tenía que empezar a preparar la cena y todavía le faltaban otras cosas –Me gustaría quedarme más a hablar contigo, pero bueno tengo que –señaló con su mano la salida.

-Adelante -pronunció con amabilidad -Nos veremos luego-

-Adiós-

* * *

-¿Diga? –respondió el teléfono.

-¿Akane Tendo?-pronunció la voz de un hombre joven.

-Sí, soy yo ¿Quién habla?-

-Habla Kuno Tatewaki-

-¡Kuno! Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy muy bien, gracias-

-¿A qué debo tu llamada?-

-Oye, tal vez esto te parezca algo sorpresivo-hizo una pausa -Pero de verdad me gustaría que saliéramos juntos. Me gustaría conocerte mejor-

-¿Sí? –preguntó con sorpresa.

-Así es. Me pareces una chica muy interesante, ¿Qué te parece si mañana a las cuatro en el café Sakura?-

-Cla -tartamudeó –Claro. Por supuesto –respondió sonriendo.

-Fantástico. Te veré mañana-

-Sí, hasta mañana –se despidió la chica, colgó el teléfono. Sonrió, cerró los ojos con satisfacción y animadamente tomó el camino hacia la segunda planta.

* * *

-¿A ti que te pasa? –preguntó Nabiki, asomándose por la puerta del cuarto de su hermana menor.

-Nada –contestó simple sin abandonar su buen estado de ánimo.

-Sí, claro –dijo incrédula -Escúpelo-

-Está bien, te lo diré-respondió sin dejar de sonreír -Kuno me invitó a salir-anunció -¡A mí! –dijo exaltada -Me invitaron Nabiki-

-¿Qué? –dijo con el rostro desencajado. No se esperaba eso.

-Lo sé. Aún es una sorpresa para mí-expresó al abrir la puerta de su armario-¿Cómo habrá conseguido mi número telefónico?-

-¡Akane, me conoce! –dijo exasperada, era lógico que tuviera el número.

-¿Qué debería ponerme?-dijo sin prestarle atención cuando miraba en su armario.

-Escucha, te aconsejo que no salgas con él –expresó con seriedad.

-¿Cómo dices? –detuvo lo que hacía y observó a su hermana.

-Así como lo oyes -hizo una pausa -Akane, no creo que te agrade-

-¿Cómo voy a saberlo si no salgo con él? –

-Akane, no lo conoces –hizo énfasis en ello.

-Regresamos a lo mismo –dijo con cansancio -Nabiki, para eso saldré con él, puede ser un buen amigo –explicó y la castaña se tocó su frente -El que salga con él no significa que nos vayamos a casar. No te preocupes-

-Te arrepentirás –pronunció con gravedad.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te gusta acaso?-le preguntó sin quitarle la mirada de encima -¿Estás celosa?- tentó.

-¿Celosa?-dijo ofendida, llevándose una mano al pecho -Hazme reír Akane-

-No importa lo que digas, de todos modos iré –pronunció terca.

-De acuerdo. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí –sentenció antes de salir del cuarto.

* * *

-Akane Tendo llegaste –pronunció con complacencia el joven que se levantaba de aquella banca para recibir a la chica. Se veía muy linda. Ese vestido color rosa pastel la hacía ver encantadora. Llevaba su cabello en una cola de caballo baja, la cual estaba atada a un listón color crema, ese estilo la hacía ver tan inocente.

-Kuno, ¿Cómo estás? –saludó alegremente.

-Excelente. Con sólo verte se ha iluminado mi día –expresó caballerosamente y la muchacha sólo se sonrojó -Eres tan tierna-hizo una pausa y sonrió -¿Por qué no entramos? –indicó al abrir la puerta de cristal para que ella pasara primero.

-Claro-

* * *

-¿Cómo se hicieron amigos tú y Nabiki? –preguntó Akane.

-Esa es una interesante pregunta –río levemente mientras mezclaba el azúcar de su taza de café -La conocí el primer día de clases obviamente –hizo una pausa haciendo remembranza de ese día –Podría decirse que nuestra amistad comenzó un día que Nabiki se ofreció a ayudarme con algunas que no entendía sobre el álgebra-

-¿En serio? –preguntó algo extrañada. Nabiki no era el tipo de persona que ayudaba a otras sin obtener algún beneficio.

-Sí, aunque después me cobró las horas de estudio –respondió y luego tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

-Típico –hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

-El dinero no es problema para mí, pero sí fue una sorpresa –sonrió débilmente -Nabiki y yo llevamos una amistad algo peculiar-

-¿Sí? ¿Te gusta?-preguntó divertida jugando con la pajilla de su malteada. Eso sí era que sería inesperado. Nabiki con un novio como Kuno, eso tendría que verlo. Bueno, ¡pobre Kuno! Terminaría en la bancarrota.

-Es una chica linda, lo admito –reconoció que la joven era bella, eso no estaba en duda -Pero la verdad no me veo con alguien como ella –hizo una pausa mientras veía a la joven que tenía frente a él -A mí me gustan las chicas fuertes y decididas. Alguien que no dude en aceptar cuando la rete en un duelo -

-Escuché que practicas artes marciales, ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente?-

-Practico kendo-

-¿Kendo?-dijo con algo admiración -Vaya-

-¿Tú practicas artes marciales? Tu padre tiene un dojo, ¿cierto?-

-Sí. Practico kempo –respondió orgullosa -Algún día el dojo de papá será mío-

-¿En serio? –expresó frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza -¿No crees que un dojo es mucho problema para una mujer?-

-Si no lo hago yo, ¿entonces quién? –dijo con seriedad. No tenía hermanos varones y sus hermanas no tenían el más mínimo interés en preservar el dojo.

-No lo sé -hizo una pausa -Tal vez tu esposo-

-No -negó con la cabeza -El dojo de mi padre será mío y sólo mío –pronunció posesivamente.

-No creo que tu padre te deje a ti sola para hacerte cargo de ello –insistió.

-No necesito a nadie más que me ayude –respondió frunciendo el entrecejo -Y quien se atreva a siquiera pensar en quitarme el dojo, me va a conocer –sentenció con seguridad.

-Lo lamento –se disculpó al ver las reacciones de la chica -Lamento si te ofendí –volvió a disculparse viendo como la muchacha todavía se encontraba algo molesta -Tienes más agallas de las que pensé. Eso me gusta –pronunció complacido.

* * *

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos aquí? –sugirió el joven.

-Sí –respondió la chica antes de tomar asiento en la banca de aquel parque, después Kuno hizo lo mismo -Hoy fue un día lindo, ¿no cr –no pudo terminar de decir ya que el rostro del muchacho se encontraba muy cerca del suyo.

-¡Ven acá dulzura! –pronunció con efusividad cuando la abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡Qué estás haciendo! –exclamó disgustada -¡Quítate! –lo empujo y luego le dio un fuerte golpe que hizo que cayera al suelo.

-Au –se quejó.

-Te lo mereces –dijo molesta.

-Mi amor, no tienes que fingir más –pronunció totalmente recompuesto.

-¿Fingir? –preguntó sin comprender.

-No tienes que pretender que eres una chica tímida –expresó cuando se levantaba del suelo -Cuando te conocí coqueteaste enseguida conmigo –dijo muy seguro de su aseveración.

-¿Cómo dices? –dijo hastiada.

-No te culpo linda –la compadeció -Siendo yo un tipo tan atractivo, es imposible que te resistieras a mí –dijo presuntuosamente cuando se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-¡Estás loco! -gritó enfadada.

-¡Yo sólo sé que estoy loco de amor! –expresó abriendo los brazos, con intenciones de volver a abrazarla.

-¡Piérdete! –lo pateó en el rostro, mandándolo otra vez al piso.

-¡Qué fuerza! –pronunció admirado al enderezarse y quedar sentado en sus rodillas -¡Que energía! ¡Somos el uno para el otro! –gritó con fascinación.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ¿entendiste? –amenazó la chica.

-Tal vez huyas ahora, pero el año que viene estaremos muy cerca y ya no podrás ocultar lo que sientes –pronunció dramático.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando –se decía incrédula mientras veía al loco que tenía enfrente. Lo mejor sería irse de ahí, se dijo y después se marchó con paso rápido.

-¡Un año se pasa volando Akane! –escuchó decir -¡Un año! –pronunció sin dejar su efusividad –JAJAJAJA –río por un momento antes de desmayarse otra vez y caer duramente en el suelo -¡Ay!-

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Nabiki recargada sobre la escalera, con los brazos cruzados.

-Ni preguntes –respondió con fastidio, quitándose los zapatos.

-Kuno se mostró tal cual es, ¿cierto? –dedujo.

-¡Es un tarado! –exclamó enojada, tirando su bolso al suelo.

-No quiero sonar odiosa, pero tengo que decir que _te lo advertí_ –canturreó.

-Es que, ¿Cómo puede ser así? ¡Está loco! –exclamó -Dijo que estaba enamorada de él y que le coqueteé cuando nos conocimos, ¿Puedes creerlo?-

-Es un demente –sí bien lo sabía ella.

-No quiero volver a salir con nadie Nabiki –dijo lastimosamente.

-Akane, ¿no deseabas esto? –le recordó.

-Yo quería pasar un momento agradable con un chico lindo- -Un chico que pudiera ser mi amigo- -No esperaba salir con tal patán-

-No debiste decir que sí a la primera oportunidad –recriminó.

-Hablas como si estuviera desesperada –dijo con cansancio.

-Ni siquiera te gustaba –volvió a acusarle.

-Me parecía un tipo _buena onda _–se justificó, haciendo un ademán con ambas manos.

-Akane no debiste -hizo un gesto de desaprobación -¿Por qué crees que se dice que "todo llega a su debido tiempo"?-

-Yo sólo…-

-Tú querías que alguien te dijera lo que ya sabes –dijo duramente y la chica miró hacia el suelo. Nabiki se acercó a ella y suavizó su expresión -Akane, tú eres mucho –la tomó del hombro -Lo sabes, pero a la vez no lo crees –pronunció mirándola a los ojos.

-Nabiki –dijo asombrada, mientras miraba a su hermana. En pocas ocasiones tenía la oportunidad que le hablara así.

-Akane no es lindo utilizar a las personas –dijo pensando en Kuno, después de todo el muy bobo seguía siendo una persona -Y sí, ya sé soy la menos indicada para hablar de ello -dijo al ver la expresión acusadora de su hermana menor -Lo mejor será que olvides este incómodo episodio -aconsejó -Y bueno, no me queda más que darte mis condolencias –río y dio una palmadita a su hombro -Ya encendiste una hoguera. En el momento que pongas un pie en Furinkan, Kuno no te dejará en paz –dijo con diversión.

-No…-pronunció derrotada.

-Al menos ya no crees que eres fea –dijo con una sonrisa y subió un par de escalones. Detuvo su paso y volteó a mirarla –Puedes estar tranquila, no te cobraré por lo que te dije, ni tampoco le diré a nadie sobre tu incidente –pronunció divertida al guiñarle un ojo, y después continuó con su camino.

* * *

-Sus hermanas tenían razón, todo llega cuando tiene que llegar, ni antes, ni después –se puso de lado para dormir más cómoda -Tal vez algún día el doctor… –río para sí misma. O podría ser que un día alguien podría llegar. Esperaba que fuera un chico lindo y amable –sonrió levemente -_Atrevido no_ –pensó con disgusto en Kuno. Tal vez alguien como el doctor. Alguien que fuera tímido. Le parecía tierno que fuera así tímido, pero la verdad desearía que el chico que conociera, fuera menos retraído que él, sólo un poco. Alguien con el que pudiera hablar con total naturalidad de cualquier cosa sin preocuparse de que sufriera un colapso nervioso. El tiempo diría lo que pasaría con ella, ni antes ni después…

* * *

-¡Akane! –saludaron sus dos amigas al verla a lo lejos.

-Hola chicas –dijo a sus amigas una vez que las localizó -Hiroshi, Daisuke –saludó con gentileza a los chicos que estaban al lado de Yuka y Sayuri.

-Hola Akane –saludó con timidez Daisuke.

-Hola –dijo cohibido Hiroshi.

-¿Por qué no entramos de una vez? –sugirió Sayuri, Yuka asintió y ambas adelantaron su paso. Los chicos estaban por hacer lo mismo, pero Akane los detuvo.

-Hiroshi, Daisuke –llamó su atención.

-¿Sí? –dijeron ambos.

-Mi hermana me dijo que hoy en la tarde podía invitar a unos amigos a la casa –comenzó a decir la chica de cabello negro azulado -Aún no le he dicho nada a las chicas, pero estoy segura que dirán que sí, ¿Quieren venir? –les invitó sonriéndoles de forma encantadora.

-¿Nos estás invitando a tu casa? –se señaló Daishuke incrédulo a sí mismo y a su amigo.

-¿A… ¿A nosotros? –tartamudeó Hiroshi.

-Por supuesto –contestó amena -¿Entonces vienen? La comida de Kasumi es la mejor-

-¡Claro que queremos ir Akane! –contestaron con ánimo ambos muchachos.

-Entonces los espero –sonrió y después se adelantó para alcanzar a sus amigas -Oigan, ¿por qué van tan rápido? –les acusó con diversión.

-Es una chica linda –dijo Hiroshi observando a la alegre muchacha.

-Sí que lo es –respondió Daisuke mirando embelesado a esa bonita chica de sonrisa encantadora.

* * *

Notas: ¿Qué les pareció? Este one-shot se me ocurrió debido a la pregunta: ¿Cuándo Akane se volvió interesante para los chicos? ¿Cuándo les empezó a llamar la atención a los muchachos? Eso me causa curiosidad. Tomen en cuenta que Akane era una niña muy llevada con los niños, no creo que eso se haya considerado atractivo para los chiquillos, en especial una niña que era más fuerte que ellos. Además recuerdo el asunto de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, hasta tal punto la consideraban "niño" como para sugerir que interpretara el papel de Romeo. ¿Cuándo se volvió tan popular entre la población estudiantil? Yo creo que fue entre los trece o catorce años. Esa edad es algo extraña, los cambios físicos y psicológicos son algo difíciles de sobrellevar. Me imaginó que a ella le fue difícil adaptarse a esos cambios. Quise hacer un énfasis en lo duro que era ver como ciertas cosas les ocurrían a sus amigas y a otras chicas, pero a ella no, haciéndole creer que era fea. Volvemos a lo mismo, era una niña que se llevaba mucho con niños. En fin, no creo que de la noche a la mañana todos los chicos mostraron un interés directo hacia ella, yo pienso que primero tantearon las aguas antes de atreverse a hacer algo.

Fue muy divertido que a pesar que los Saotome todavía no llegan, se presentan conflictos. En primera observamos que Akane presenta ya sus arranques y como sus hermanas esperan que sea tan sólo una fase y que "se le pase", ¡pobres! y eso que todavía no llega la verdadera locura. Me gustó incluir también ese pique entre Akane y Nabiki jajaja, a Akane la molestan aún sin estar Ranma en la escena. En cuanto al papel de Kasumi, ella siempre ha sido como la mamá de Akane. Le preocupan sus rabietas, estados de ánimo y sobre todo como su hermana ya no le cuenta lo que siente. Le preocupa que Akane siga haciendo eso, y tenía mucha razón de estar así, ya que como sabemos Akane sigue repitiendo esa conducta más adelante. Jajaja me imaginó a Kasumi un poco asustada por los cambio de humor de Akane, ¡Pobre! No saber cómo lidiar con ella, al menos en los primeros arrebatos de su hermana menor (me imaginó que Nabiki fue muy distinta). Digamos que después se "acostumbró" algo al genio de Akane. El papel de Soun, ya preocupado que su hija pudiera tener un prospecto, me gustó poner sus pensamientos en cuanto a si Akane estaba así por un chico jajaja. Recuerden, lo mejor era que sus hijas estuvieran disponibles para hacer el arreglo una vez que Ranma y Genma llegaran. Y la ilusa de Akane pensando lo contrario. Si Soun se hubiera enterado de ello, enseguida hubiera mandado a traer a Ranma de una vez.

También me pareció divertido cómo Kuno se interesó y se "enamoró" de Akane, siempre me pregunté también cuando exactamente había sido. Este pudo haber sido un posible escenario, cómo Akane fue tan ingenua como para salir con él. Lo sé, ella no conocía como era Kuno en realidad, pero al no saber nada de nada, corrió el riesgo y lamentablemente ella misma provocó, de forma involuntaria, la obsesión de Kuno y después el problema al que se enfrentara cada mañana en la escuela preparatoria.

Otro detalle si no se les escapó me gustó poner esa faceta humana de Akane, ya que como Nabiki se lo dijo, "utilizó" a Kuno para reafirmarse a sí misma que era atractiva, creo Ranma no es el único que tiene un gran ego que pueden herir tan fácilmente. En fin, el asunto no fue completamente egoísta, ella de verdad quería un amigo hombre, un amigo que no había tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, no desde que los chicos le empezaron a huir.

Otro punto fue que Akane por supuesto todavía tenía la ilusión del doctor Tofu. Quiero hacer mención que bueno en mi opinión Akane no estaba enamorada de él, siempre he pensado así. Yo creo que se sentía ilusionada, le gustaba estar a su lado, era un hombre uno años mayor que ella, muy amable y muy apuesto, totalmente normal que le gustara, pero de ahí a que allá sido amor, hay una gran diferencia. Por eso mencioné que tal vez ella podría conocer a otro chico, uno muy lindo y amable, pero también tímido. Y no, esas no son características de Ryoga jajaja, como ella también lo dijo, alguien con quien pudiera hablar con total naturalidad y desenvoltura, o sea Ranma ¡Sí Ranma! Tal vez algunos piensen ¿amable de dónde? Lamento romper su corazón, pero Ranma se comporta muy amable y dulce cuando no se ve agredido o amenazado. Quise también hacer énfasis en que Akane le agradan ciertos patrones de conducta en lo hombres, como la timidez del Dr. Tofu, y que quiera un chico así, por lo que insisto Ranma es tímido y en cierto grado se parece a él.

También el tema del dojo. Akane se muestra muy segura que el dojo será de ella y de nadie más, y que si alguien planeaba arrebatarle ello (o sea Ranma) no dudaría en sacar las uñas. Creo que pensaba así al principio, después le gusta la idea. Y también ya sabemos cómo resultó aquello, el trato de Soun con Genma. Kuno no se equivocó respecto a eso.

Me gustó incluir a Hiroshi, Daisuke y a sus contrapartes Yuka y Sayuri jajaja. Nunca pensé que los utilizaría en algo, pero sí me sirvieron para poder contar esto, aunque me fueron de más ayuda los muchachos, los eternos admiradores de Akane.

Por último, no sé si lo notaron pero creo que di a entender que tal vez… puede ser, que ocurrió alguna cosilla con Kuno y Nabiki. Pudo haber ocurrido, después de todo Nabiki es una chica bonita y no creo que eso haya pasado desapercibido para Kuno, pero bueno creo que al conocerse como realmente eran ambos, la dejaron ahí jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado, espero sus opiniones :)


End file.
